The Lock In
by TheHungerGames5634
Summary: It was that time if year again. The annual lock in at Bayshore Middle School. It costs 5 to be there and also you get unlimited food and drinks. You were allowed to have out your iPdas, iPhones, iPods, Tablets, phones, etc. They had a lock-ins each week for 3 weeks. The first was 6th grade the second was 7th grade and the last week is 8th grade. A random story, please review! Thx


It was that time if year again. The annual lock in at Bayshore Middle School. It costs 5$ to be there and also you get unlimited food and drinks. You were allowed to have out your iPdas, iPhones, iPods, Tablets, phones, etc. They had a lock-ins each week for 3 weeks. The first was 6th grade, the second was 7th grade and the last week is 8th grade. Most sixth graders participate because they think it'll be lots of fun.

Hanna, Kloe and Savanna were all getting out there money to go and get one of the 100 6th grade spots for girls. They allowed 100 Girls and 100 Boys. So far 34 girls have signed up. Next to them, who was in the boys line was their crush. Connor Spears. He looked towards us then smiled and waved. Then we all returned the smile and waved back. Then he turned back and payed his money. The gym coach, Coach J, handed Connor his ticket. We all had 4th period together. Thats the time that they decided to talk to him. They waited anxiously for the time to go by so they would be in 4th period. Finally it was 5 minutes til the bell for third period to end. Hanna and Savanna had that period seats were side by side. Another girls assigned seat was on the left of Hanna. Her name was Katherine. Everyone called her Katie. "Hey Hanna, are you going to the lock in Friday?" asked Katie.

"Yeah. Me Savanna and Kloe are going together." I replied.

"Oh, cool. What time does it start again?" She asked.

"It starts at five. They give you an hour to go to oyur house and get the things you need for the lock-in."

"Oh, thats cool. do you guys want to hang out with me and my friends Jade and Lexy?"

"Oh no, but thanks for asking." Savanna said before I said anything.

"Oh okay. I guess I'll see you guys there," She said a little dissapointed.

"Okay. Bye."

*Bell rings*

Hanna and Savanna grab their bags and rush towards the door so they can get to 4th period so they can talk to Connor. He ended up walking into the room at the same time that Savanna and Hanna walked in. "Hey Connor," Hanna said.

"Hey," He replied.

Kloe knew everything about Connor, who he liked, his favorite things, everythign. They were like best friends. Another boy, Connors best guy friend, walked in after us.

"Hey Connor!" He nearly screamed across the classroom. His name was Fabian.

"Sup' Fabian?!" He shouted back.

They both laughed. They sat at the same table as us. We had assigned seats. Kloe was in the group to the left of us. Our group was towards the very back. We talked whenever we wanted unless the teacher was coming or near our table. We all went in our bags and grabbed out each of our textbooks, our notebooks and a pen. The way she outs us in groups is a boy next to a girl. Savanna was next to Fabian and Hanna was next to Connor. They started to become best friends. There is just one thing he wont let me know, who he likes. I want to kknow so bad so I decided to ask Kloe next period. Fourth period goes by fast. "Bye Connor," I said.

"Bye see you when you go to dance," He said with a smile.

"See ya," Savanna said."

He waved towards her.

*Bell rings*

We start walking to our next period.

"Kloe can I ask you somethin'?" I asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" She said.

"Who does he like?"

"I'll tell you in a few minutes."

"Okay."

**A few minutes later.**

"He likes you and Savanna." She said.

"Seriously?!" I said shocked.

"Yeah. Meet me in the bathroom, I'll show you my proof."

I nodded and we rushed to the bathroom.

She got out her phone and showed me text messages.

_K: Soooo, who do you like?_

_C: Idk Savanna or Hanna maybe..._

_K: Oh well you know your gonna have to choose one? Right?_

_C: Ya I just cant choose now.._

_K: Well think about it. Tell me in 6th period. Ok?_

_C: Okay._

_K: M'kay baiiii!_

_C: Bye_

"See!? I'll tell you in 7th period."

"Okay."

5th period goes by like it was only ten minutes.

**6th period. Kloe's POV**

"Hey, give me a few minutes then I'll tell you. K?" Connor asked Kloe.

"Okay, hurry up." She said.

About ten minutes until the bell he goes back up to Kloe.

"I made my choice. I like-"


End file.
